spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Member
|writer = Doctor Bugs |directed = Doctor Bugs |animate = SBCA |title card = SBCA}} The New Member is the 6th episode of the series Basket Sponge. It aired on January 10, 2015. Plot A new member joins the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, and she happens to be Sandy Cheeks! But can she prove herself worthy in the team's second game? Or will they get crushed? Story LeBron: (walks into the gym) Good morning, team! Glad to see everybody showed up for practice today. SpongeBob: Everybody PLUS one! Gary: (mow) LeBron: A snail? What's a snail doing here?! SpongeBob: He can be our mascot! Other teams have mascots! LeBron: Whatever floats your boat, Sponge Man. SpongeBob: I don't wanna float. I prefer living underwater. LeBron: Anyway, team, we have a game next week! It's against a really good team! Larry: Who are we playing? LeBron: I forget who we're playing. Patrick, check the schedule. Patrick: (grabs the schedule) It says we're playing a team called The Sperm! LeBron: Read the next line!!!!!! Patrick: Oh. The Sperm Whales! Krabs: Uhhh....Can I skip that game? LeBron: Krabs, it's not that perverted. Get your mind out of the gutter! Krabs: It's not that. My daughter Pearl is obsessed with The Sperm Whales. She goes to every game! They're an all-whale team, and they're really handsome and muscular! Squidward: Mr. Krabs! You find guys handsome? Krabs: Nooo!!! That's not what I mean!!! (sigh) Look, I'm just afraid when Pearl comes to watch the game, she might cheer for THEM instead of her old man. LeBron: Ah. I see we got some parenting issues. Krabs: I guess I....I just want her to look up to me. Plankton: You're a little short for that, Krabs!!! Krabs: Look who's talking! You're so short, I'm gonna crush you like a bug! (crush) Plankton: Gahhh!!!! Stop!!!! I AM A BUG!!!!! LeBron: Guys, enough. Let's start some warm-ups. Sandy: (busts into the gym) The name's Sandy Cheeks! Yee-hah!!! (grabs the ball, dribbles past everyone, and slam dunks it) SpongeBob: Wow...what an entrance, Sandy. Squidward: I'll say!!!! (staringly deeply into Sandy's eyes) Sandy: (grabs LeBron's shirt) I wanna join the Bulldogs! You think I got what it takes, BUSTER??? LeBron: ....well that was extremely rude. But because you actually have skill, you're in. Sandy: Oh...sweet...(lets go of LeBron's shirt) Squidward: Can you grab MY shirt now? (staring passionately at Sandy) Sandy: I'll save it for later! (wink) LeBron: (blows the whistle) Okay! Let practice begin! 2 hours later LeBron: Okay, one more drill, and then practice is over for the day. Squidward and Sandy are in the corner making out. LeBron: Ahem! Do you two mind? Get over here! We still have one more drill left! Sandy: (walks over to LeBron) Let me show you how it's done. (takes the ball, dribbles rapidly around Larry, jumps up and makes a perfect layup) LeBron: Wow! Outstanding, Sandy! Squidward: I know, isn't she? LeBron: Sandy, how would you like to be the point guard at this week's game. Larry: Point guard? That's MY position!!!! I'm the star of the team!!! Patrick: No, technically I'M the star here, I mean hello? I'm shaped like a star... Sandy: Well both of ya just lost that honor. It's me now! Get ready to win this week! Larry: Grrr......(under his breath) We gotta get rid of her! Eh, Patrick? ......Patrick?! Patrick: (sitting on LeBron) Huh, what was that, Larry? I missed that. Too busy sittin' on the couch. Lunch was strenuous today! LeBron: Patrick, how many times do I have to tell you. This is BASKEBALL PRACTICE!! Not Taco Bell! Patrick: I know it's not Taco Bell! It's Waffle House! Did you think I was an idiot, Mr. Couch? LeBron: Yes, I DO think you're an idiot. Because I'm your COACH not a freakin' COUCH!!! Do you understand me?????? Patrick: ...could you repeat that, but in French? LeBron: Grrr!!!!! Practice is over!!!! See you all at the game this week! (slams the door) This week Fans cheered in the crowd. Pearl swooned as The Sperm Whales marched onto the court. Pearl: OMG!!! He winked at me!!!! I'm gonna FaceSplash all my friends!!! (typing) "#LOL, #OMG #WTF he waved at me!!!!! #SpermWhalesNation" Stranger: (looks over Pearl's shoulder) Little girl, do you know what WTF means? Pearl: Wow That's Fantastic. Everybody knows that. Stranger: Mhmmmmm......that's exactly what it means. Pearl: Totally. Stranger: So, who you here for? Pearl: Well, my dad thinks I'm here to see him play for the Bulldogs. Don't tell him this, but I'm actually rooting for The Sperm Whales. They're way cooler than he'll ever be! Krabs: (seen to be hiding in a trash can) She's rooting for The Sperm Whales? I knew it. I'll never be good enough for my little girl. (sigh) Somebody dumps a tray of food into the trash can. Krabs: Awhh!!! Come on, that's disgusting!! (looks down) wait...there's a bra in here? WTF? Old Man: Do you know what WTF means, young dumpster diver. Krabs: Well That's Fishy. Everybody knows that! Old Man: (whacks Krabs on the head with his cane) Don't ever insult fish like that again!!! (runs off) Krabs: (looks at the time) Oh! The game's almost starting, I gotta get on the court! (climbs out of the trash can, and runs onto the court) The team is huddled around LeBron, who is giving them a speech before the game. LeBron: Sandy, you're point guard. Larry, you're her back-up. SpongeBob, you're on the left wing. Squidward, you're on the right wing. Krabs you're in the middle....Krabs! Why are you covered in garbage! ...and wearing a bra?! Krabs: Things got a little complicated... Squidward: (grabs the bra, and hands it to Sandy) Sandy: (hands it back) Later, Squidward. Later. Squidward: Awwwhh.... Gary: (slithering down the court, dragging a Bulldogs poster behind him) Mow!!!! SpongeBob: Good job, Gary! You're the best mascot I've ever seen! The buzzer beeps, and the game begins. The players run onto the court. Patrick and Plankton sit on the bench. Plankton: Why am I always on the BENCH? LeBron: You're a little short, Bug Man. Patrick: This wait is ridiculous!!! If our waitress doesn't come back with our drink orders, I'm leaving this sorry excuse for a restaurant!!! LeBron: Patrick- Patrick: AND NO TIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeBron: .......you know what......whatever. The game begins. Sandy dribbles straight down the court. Larry: (open for a great shot) Hey! Open right here! Sandy: (dribbles past everybody, and makes an extremely hard-to-do layup) Larry: Show-off! I was open! You should've passed to me! That would've been much easier! Sandy: Well it's not my problem. You're not the star anymore! Larry: Grrrrr!!!!!!!! ON DEFENSE Whales Player: (dribbles down the court) Sandy: (rapidly steals the ball, takes it down the court, and slam dunks at the other end) LeBron: Fantastic, Sandy!!! Larry: (mocking voice) Fantastic, Sandy!!! Squidward: (drooling) Fantasic, Sandy... AT HALF-TIME LeBron: We're up 20 - 0. This is great, team! And by team, I mean Sandy!!! Larry: Grrrr.... LeBron: If we can keep this up, this might actually be our first victory of the season!!! Sandy: And it's all because of me! LeBron: Couldn't agree more! Larry: (sneakily) We'll see about that! MWAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Uh, Larry...did you take your medication? Larry: What? How'd you know about infection in my- Buzzer beeps. Half-time ends. The players run onto the court.' '' '''Pearl:' (from the crowd) Goooo, Sperm Whales!!!! I love you all!!! I wanna marry you all!!! Krabs: (a tear rolls down his cheek) Sandy: (dribbling down the court) Larry: (smacks the ball out of her hands and it goes out of bounds) Sandy: What the heck? Larry! We're on the same team! Larry: I'm gonna ruin you! Sandy: What are you talkin' about? LeBron: Sandy!!! Why'd you throw the ball out of bounds??? You can do better than that!!! Sandy: What?! That wasn't me! It was Larry! I swear! LeBron: Shut up and play, Sandy! The game continues. Sandy: (gets the ball, and runs towards the basket) Larry: (grabs her tail, spins her around, and releases her so she runs the opposite way) Sandy: (slam dunks on her own team's basket) '''''BUZZER BEEPS. THE GAME ENDS. LeBron: SANDY!!!! What the heck?? You just scored the winning point...for the OTHER team!!! Sandy: I did? LeBron: Yes, you DID! And since you did that, you can get your furry asshole off my TEAM!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND????? Sandy: (sniff, sniff) Well if that's how you feel.....I understand! (runs off the court) Squidward: (chases behind her) Sandy!!! My love!!! Wait up!!! SpongeBob: That was a bit harsh, Coach. LeBron: I know....I just....felt like we actually had a chance this time. Larry: (pats LeBron on the shoulder) Well! It looks like somebody needs a new point guard! LeBron: (sigh) You got your position back, Larry. Happy? Larry: Indeed. (evil smile) Krabs: (walking off the court) Pearl: (screams and runs and hugs her dad) Daddy! You did amazing! Krabs: But, sweetie, we lost... Pearl: It doesn't matter. You were still my favorite player today! Krabs: I didn't even score, sweetheart! Pearl: You're still my hero! I love you soooo much! Krabs: As much as those Sperm Whale boys? Pearl: A whole lot! Almost just as much! (kisses him, and runs off) Krabs: ......eh, better than nothin'! What happens next? Catch the drama, in Betrayal! Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Two-part episodes Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts